1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical systems in which malfunctions are to be detected. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical systems wherein an operator or other person is to be warned or notified of a system malfunction. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to detection of a condition such as a malfunction in a device which affects the current flow from a source of electric power to the device. Application to a vehicle turn signal system is specifically illustrated.
2. Description of Related Areas of Art
The present invention relates to an electrical malfunction detector. In earlier devices of this type developed to address the situation, electromechanical devices have been used to change the operation of the system in order to comply with legal and common sense safety standards and practices. For example, bimetallic springs which physically behave differently when an element is malfunctioning have been used along with a device having contacts attached through the spring. Such devices require proper mechanical operation of the device as well as electrical operation. These are shortcomings particularly apparent in "bulb out" detection systems in vehicles where it is desirable to detect and alert a vehicle operator of a turn signal bulb burnout.
Applicant is unaware of any prior detection system being purely electrical and not using any such mechanical or electromechanical devices. Therefore, a purely electrical detection system would prove to be a significant advancement in the art.